utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Jen Genne
|- | colspan="6" style="border: 0.75pt inset ; padding: 0.75pt;"| NAME INTERPRETATION: 弦音 (Genne; sound of string instrument.) ジェン (Jen) Just a name, no meaning. |- | colspan="6" style="border: 0.75pt inset ; padding: 0.75pt;"| TYPE: UTAULOID MODEL: NONE |- | style="border: 0.75pt inset ; padding: 0.75pt;"| GENDER | style="border: 0.75pt inset ; padding: 0.75pt;"| Female | style="border: 0.75pt inset ; padding: 0.75pt;"| VOICE RANGE | style="border: 0.75pt inset ; padding: 0.75pt;"| C3-C6 | style="border: 0.75pt inset ; padding: 0.75pt;"| RELATED CHARACTERS | style="border: 0.75pt inset ; padding: 0.75pt;"| Tsukine Pikabu'(Friend) |- | style="border: 0.75pt inset ; padding: 0.75pt;"| AGE | style="border: 0.75pt inset ; padding: 0.75pt;"| 15 | style="border: 0.75pt inset ; padding: 0.75pt;"| GENRE | style="border: 0.75pt inset ; padding: 0.75pt;"| Any | style="border: 0.75pt inset ; padding: 0.75pt;"| HOMEPAGE | style="border: 0.75pt inset ; padding: 0.75pt;"| Genne Jen's Blog |- | style="border: 0.75pt inset ; padding: 0.75pt;"| WEIGHT | style="border: 0.75pt inset ; padding: 0.75pt;"| 36 kg | style="border: 0.75pt inset ; padding: 0.75pt;"| CHARACTER ITEM | style="border: 0.75pt inset ; padding: 0.75pt;"| Bubble Tea | style="border: 0.75pt inset ; padding: 0.75pt;"| CREATOR | style="border: 0.75pt inset ; padding: 0.75pt;"| JoouChiyanmon |- | style="border: 0.75pt inset ; padding: 0.75pt;"| HEIGHT / MEASUREMENTS | style="border: 0.75pt inset ; padding: 0.75pt;"| 155 cm | style="border: 0.75pt inset ; padding: 0.75pt;"| VOICE SOURCE | style="border: 0.75pt inset ; padding: 0.75pt;"| Sakeho Senyen(酒火千円) | style="border: 0.75pt inset ; padding: 0.75pt;"| PICTURE LINK LIST | style="border: 0.75pt inset ; padding: 0.75pt;"| CONCEPT ART, PIAPRO, PIXIV, DEVIANT ART, GELBOORU, GOOGLE IMAGE, PHOTOBUCKET |- | style="border: 0.75pt inset ; padding: 0.75pt;"| BIRTHDAY | style="border: 0.75pt inset ; padding: 0.75pt;"| '-' | style="border: 0.75pt inset ; padding: 0.75pt;"| LIKES | style="border: 0.75pt inset ; padding: 0.75pt;"| Icy cool dessert, food, party, cheerleading, dancing, singing, playing music instrument, attention from audience. | style="border: 0.75pt inset ; padding: 0.75pt;"| MEDIA LIST | style="border: 0.75pt inset ; padding: 0.75pt;"| NICO NICO DOUGA, YOUTUBE |- | style="border: 0.75pt inset ; padding: 0.75pt;"| RELEASE DATE | style="border: 0.75pt inset ; padding: 0.75pt;"| May 15, 2010 | style="border: 0.75pt inset ; padding: 0.75pt;"| DISLIKES | style="border: 0.75pt inset ; padding: 0.75pt;"| Noise, weird and stupid choreography, being ignored, schoolwork. | style="border: 0.75pt inset ; padding: 0.75pt;"| SIGNATURE SONG | style="border: 0.75pt inset ; padding: 0.75pt;"| MELT |- | colspan="6" style="border: 0.75pt inset ; padding: 0.75pt;"| PERSONALITY: Jen is a very talkative girl, she talks anything from a shell under the sea to a star up above the sky. She always speaks loud, somehow people thinks she's annoying. She is a friendly person that will even befriend with a ghost (spooky~). She is an active person who loves to run and hop around, she enjoys exercise as well. Jen loves dancing and cheerleading, she is a girl that never feels shy to perform in front of public. She enjoys her moment on the stage even on the last minute. She's a fun lover that will play around and left her homework behind. She always seems happy and cheerful, maybe because she's a cheerleader. She is a gluttonous person, she enjoy any types of food. Her favorite quote is "Walao A~~" a popular quote for Malaysian and Singaporean, it has the same meaning as "Oh my god!" but in a slightly rude manner.' |} Character Design Hair color: Icy blue hair tied into two ponytails with upper part of her hair rolled up and tied into a ring shape. Eye color: Icy blue, like her hair. Earphones: black headset (with large blue pads) with blue illumination. Shirt: White, sleeveless, bareback shirt with blue trimming, has a black tube inside. A transparent, blue scarf tied to the collar and has a ruby scarf clip as decoration. Skirt: Black cheerleading skirt with blue trimming and white inverted box pleat. Has two "tails" on both sides hanging from front to back. Sleeve: Black separated sleeves with blue trimming on both ends, a guitar on the right side and piano on the left side. Boot: White long boots until above knees with blue trimming on top and blue sole, has additional pieces of leather with blue trimming and tied by white ribbons covering the parts between knees and ankles. Nationality/Race: Malaysian/human race Favorite phrase: "Walao A~~" a popular quote for Malaysian and Singaporean, it has the same meaning as "Oh my god!" but in a slightly rude manner. Voice Configuration (japanese available only) Only japanese is available for download (PM page master for link). Has only normal pitch voice but sounds good in high pitch but if put under octave C3, the voice starts to sound like robot. Random Trivia *Being called Penang-kia (kids that born and grow up in Penang). *Even thought she's a greedy eater but she has a picky tongue. *Loves cold stuff like ais kacang(bean ice), cendol, ice-cream and her favorite, bubble tea. *Loves to sing and dance at the same time. *Her voice is considered childish but she hopes to have a mature voice someday. *She has a flexible body and able to perform daring stunt. Certified true and correct from Genne Jen's creator, JoouChiyanmon. More content of this page will be added soon. The contents of this page are subject to change without prior notice. (Kindly please do not change the content ignorantly. I would be very pleased of you for correcting my grammar and spelling. But if you would like to change the contents above, please comfirm it with me before changing. I'm not really happy of those for changing her ring shaped HAIR into large attachment under her character design and adding being called Miku ripoff under her dislike... That is all. Thank you.)